


[Fanart] Winning Love By Daylight

by Baesarzeppeli



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MagicalGirl!Eggsy, TuxedoMask!HarryHart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baesarzeppeli/pseuds/Baesarzeppeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Scout Eggsy and Tuxedo Mask Harry Hart together after a grueling day of fighting crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Winning Love By Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mentalstrainatdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalstrainatdawn/gifts).



 

Bonus of just eggsy as a Sailor Scout:


End file.
